tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Slahp Mai Rawket
Appearance Slahp Mai Rawket is a RED soldier that wears a military-styled outfit, that consists of the Skullcap and Brawling Buccaneer. When in a mission or bounty, he dons the Supernatural Stalker, which hides his face with a black scarf and turns the pupils in his eyes to have a ghost-like appearance, though it does not affect his vision in any way. At certain times when at his home, he may have Lieutenant Bites on him. Background Rawket lives his life as a rogue mercenary, given that he is a "Ghost Mercenary", he travels the Team Fortress 2 world in search of targets. It would be expected that as a rogue merc, he would be a destructive force that fights and kills anything, but his actual line of work involves fighting off arrogant enemies and those that intend to cause destruction and dominion over the good people of Team Fortress 2. He does not have a solid figure, as there are people who show disdain towards him, and those that praise his doings. Abilities - Rawket has trained for years in mobility, practicing various methods for movement, as such he is capable of executing parkour and escaping several scenarios through his agility. - He is very proficient with melee weapons, as such he tends to strike first before his opponent, coupled with his fast agility and reaction time, he is very lethal in hand-to-hand combat and CQC. He comes prepared in combat by using weapons for specific scenarios, for example, he will use Market Gardeners for aerial combat, while he would use the Equalizer for high powered enemies. - Rawket is capable of enduring large amounts of pain and damage, though he is able to survive and soak damage from rockets, bullets and melee swings, however, he still feels the full force of the pain. Weaknesses - Rawket has an unbelievably powerful temper, despite his calm nature, it is quite easy to anger him, whether it be ridiculing him or attacking him, he will pursue enemies with a relentless force, resulting in reckless decisions and poor judgement, making him likely to fall into traps of enemy hands. - Despite his high endurance and powerful defense level, he is still feeling the pain of the attacks and ergo his performance may falter as he is injured and may become unconscious should he feel an abrasive amount of pain. If attacks continue, he is likely to be killed. - Unlike most freaks, his compassion is beyond normal, as he deems for fair fights and assures that the enemy will fight without any disadvantages from outside sources. As such, this can lead to him allow opponents to gain the upper hand by preparing charged attacks or increasing their strength. - He is as durable as a glorified soldier, meaning that he is open to any form of attack and does not have any special requirements for combat. Stalker Abilities When he equips the Supernatural Stalker, Rawket gains a few extra abilities when using this. - Immunity to gaseous attacks and can survive in toxic environments for a short period of time. - Charged melee attacks : This involves his weapon being imbued with various elemental effects, for example the Market Gardener is paired with electrical impulses that discharge powerful kinetic energy in his swings or when using the Equalizer, it can utilize various effects based on its environment. The elements that he can use with his melee weapons vary based on the situation and what would work most effectively. This is because the Supernatural Stalker utilizes a large amount of elemental spirits that are sealed within its material, which grants the user some of the control of their powers. Effects of the elements Water - Used in aquatic environments and causes the weapon to not be slowed down and allows the him to attack as if they were on the surface. This can also be used to control the flow of water, which lets Rawket create whirlpools and currents in the water to disorient or damage the enemy. Thunder/Electricity - Used commonly with the Market Gardener and aerial combat, this effect causes the weapon to shock its target with powerful kinetic force. Depending on how fast the weapon struck them and how hard it hit, the strength of the electrical discharge relies on this, meaning powerful hits can reach lethal volts or simple swings can shock the target for disorientation. This is the most common effect that Rawket uses. Earth / Nature - Commonly used in forest areas and green lands. This causes the weapon to deal various effects on the opponent, the weapon will be coated in a green substance and so will his arm. This causes the weapon to inflict several different poisons and allows Rawket to understand living nature. Through this, he gains a type of sixth-sense, being able to find targets that are in contact with earth. Though he cannot sense targets should they be in the air or if they are on objects that are not part of the ground. This is because the information and disturbances that are emitted when plants or earth is moved cannot be transferred over from solid concrete or rocks, ergo the enemy must be on standard ground. He also can only sense the target through disturbances, meaning targets that are completely still or are barely moving, are able to elude this. The range is nearly endless and its progress is only hindered through artificial or non-natural obstacles. Wind/Air - Commonly used with either the Half-Zatoichi or Disciplinary Action, this allows the user to strike with longer range via wind. By using concentrated forces that emanate from the weapon, it allows the user to manipulate the flow of oxygen, and cause the molecules to join together in an organized accumulation within the same area, which causes it to become so dense that upon doing so, they will then be sent into the direction of the weapon's swing and therefore increase the range of its attack through the molecule's simulation of the weapon. This also allows Rawket to maneuver in the air better, commonly with the Half-Zatoichi, he can easily manipulate the air to increase or decrease his speed and helps control his altitude in aerial combat. Fire - This is the rarest effect Rawket would use, and is the most destructive, both to him and any being that is in range. The weapon focuses on pure heat that concentrates itself into the weapon and allows the user to channel flames around its weapon. In addition, it is fueled by the user's will, in which case focuses on anger. Should Rawket's temper be aggravated and utilizes this ability, the flames can destroy nearly anything in its path and the temperatures can reach to abnormally high levels. This however comes at a disadvantage, as the heat does in fact affect Rawket, due to him being a human, ergo should he let this power take over, he will most likely be critically injured and even killed from this, and the attacks can also be uncontrollable, making this the most unstable and dangerous element he can utilize. Due to its nature as an uncontrollable element, this is his last resort to take out targets and will only use this should the situation get out of hand. Trivia - The name Slahp Mai Rawket was a combination from the youtubers : STAR_ and LazyPurple - LazyPurple had used the username : SLAP MY HAND in a video where he backstabbed a sniper after he realized there was a spy doing the high-five next to him. - STAR_ had used the username : Rawket Lawnchair in a video of him covering the Enforcer and Red-Tape recorder. The result was the username : SLAP MY RAWKET, which then evolved into Slahp Mai Rawket. Though the freak is commonly referred to as Rawket. - The choice to use the Skullcap was not an aesthetic-only choice. The Skullcap pays homage to the Team Fortress Classic soldier that wore a Beret with a similar design to the Skullcap, and the creators originally played TFC back during its release. - This freak is the personification of its creator "Rawket" on Steam, who plays on various trade servers and duels arrogant players that believe they are above others and discriminates them for reasons such as being Free-2-Play or failing to defeat them in general. - Originally, Rawket was to wear a Shogun's Shoulder Guard, however the cosmetic choice was scrapped because the Supernatural Stalker fills the 3rd cosmetic slot and the creator prefers to keep him realistic to his own loadout, as it would be impossible to wear all 4 cosmetics in-game without plugins or glitches. - Rawket's Sixth-Sense when utilizing the Earth effect, is based on Toph Beifong's Seismic Sense, though the 2 are different, as Toph can sense anything, whether it be on the ground or air, is not obstructed by materials and is only affected by shifting sand. - Originally, Rawket was to carry his own personal Rocket Launcher, however it wouldn't have matched the statistics of Rawket as he mainly utilizes melee weapons as his primary. The other issue is that giving him the Rocket Launcher would simply make him a standard TF2 Soldier.